kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetman
is a villain from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. 'About' Planetman is one of the who serve under Akuma Shogun. Known as , he uses space themed wrestling. His body was made up of nine planets of the solar system. Originally appearing as a masked Chojin, his true face is later revealed to be the legendary 12th Planet Vulcan. Although his space wrestling is quite powerful, he is not above using cowardly and unfair tactics, such as his Face Planet technique (see below). Like the other Devil Knights, he possessed a which Kinnikuman was supposed to fight him for. 'Story' After defeating Sneagator and being revived with Wolfman's life force, Kinnikuman heads for the amusement park to face his next opponent. Upon arrival, he and Meat find a ring and are then confronted by several planets. The planets then fuse together and become Planetman. He knocks Kinnikuman into the ring, which is then elevated several hundred feet into the air. Planetman starts out in control of the fight, slicing Kinnikuman up with his Planet Ring. Kinnikuman tries to hide in a Ferris Wheel car, but Planetman is able to knock him out of there with his Ring Stone. He then freezes Kinnikuman's body with the Sub Zero Figure 4 Neck Lock and tries to shatter him with a knee drop, but Geronimo channels Wolfman's power and Kinnikuman is able to break free. Planetman then reveals that his head is actually the legendary planet Vulcan. He also points out that Earth is nowhere on his body. That is because Kinnikuman represents Earth, and with that a map of the world appears on Kinnikuman's body. Planetman then begins striking the countries of specific Justice Chojins, causing their life-support bubbles to burst and their bodies to go through excruciating pain. When he tries throwing his Apollo Dynamite at Japan, Kinnikuman catches the fireball and throws it back. Planetman then uses his horrible Face Planet technique, causing the faces of Terryman, Robin Mask, Warsman, Brocken Jr., Mayumi Kinniku, Sayuri Kinniku, Bibimba, and Canadianman to appear on the planets on his body. He also dons his Golden Mask so that Kinnikuman won't attack his head. Kinnikuman pays it no mind and tries a Knee Breaker, but realises that he would hurt Bibimba if he did. Kinnikuman finds himself unable to fight back until he realises that a Kinniku Buster wouldn't hurt any of them, just Planetman. Unfortunately, Planetman transforms their surrounding into space, preventing Kinnikuman from completing the Kinniku Buster. Finally, Warsman insists that Kinnikuman punch through his face, which is directly over Planetman's heart. Kinnikuman reluctantly complies and pierces Planetman's heart, putting Warsman in a coma and freeing everyone from the Face Planet technique. Planetman then tries his Planet Ring one more time, but Kinnikuman gets behind him, causing the ring to decapitate Planetman. Kinnikuman then defeats him with Black Hole Suplex, throwing him through a hole in the middle of the ring. Unfortunately, Planetman's Golden Mask turns out to be a fake, just like Sneagator's. 'Techniques' ; :Planetman tosses the Ring around Saturn like a deadly chakram. It always seeks out its opponent. ; :Planetman bites into the Planet Ring and spits out a burst of debris at his foe. ; :Since Jupiter is the biggest planet in the solar system, Planetman can use its gravity to pull in his foes like a magnet. ; ;; ;:Freezing the opponent with the distant planets then shattering them with a knee drop. ; :Planetman kicks his foe around like a hackey sack, which somehow turns them into a ball. ; : ; :Planetman throws his opponent into the air, then takes the shape of planets to further juggle the opponent, and follows after and throws his opponent to the ground. ; |Aporon Dainamaito}} :Planetman chucks a miniature star representing the Sun at his foe. ; :Planetman pulls in spirits of various people and places their faces on the various planets on his body in an attempt at pulling a hostage situation. :; ::Planetman flies at his foe with the faces of his foe's friends, knowing that his foe won't hurt the faces of their loved ones. ; :Planetman removes the gravity in the area, making it impossible for his foe to perform any finishing holds. ; :Planetman turns the ring on Jupiter into a deadly chakram. ; :Planetman causes the planet Mars to erupt, shooting deadly lava at his foe. 'Career Information' ;Championships *Real Solar System Junior Heavyweight Champion ;Titles *Six Devil Knights *Uchuu Jigoku ;Nicknames * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Kinnikuman (Black Hole Suplex) *X Psychoman (Phantom Cannon) Gallery Planetman.png 'Trivia' *'Laugh:' *'Theme Song:' " " by Tsutomu Arakawa 'References' 'Navigation' wikipedia:ja:悪魔六騎士#プラネットマン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Six Akuma Knights Category:Characters from the North Pole